Two Kids, One Pathologist
by RiversMelody
Summary: Molly receives custody of her best friend's baby daughter after her death. Sherlock who is living with Molly, helps. It turns out, he's full of surprises. Post Reichenbach
1. Chapter 1

Molly tried to stay strong as she pulled out the slab. Her friend Emily had just been killed, leaving behind a beautiful baby girl and a loving fiancée. She had only gotten the invitation for their wedding last weekend and they had asked her to be a bridesmaid. Molly had been prepared to go dress shopping later that week, but now she didn't have to. But the terrible thing was she had been set to do the autopsy.

Molly had tried to ask her boss to give the task to someone else, but her boss was practically heartless. Molly had only asked once, and had been too polite about it because in truth she was scared of her own boss. Pathology was the only thing Molly truly had left in the world, and she did not want to lose it.

Molly stood there, looking down at the body bag for countless minutes. She had saved this body for last, in fear that she would take too long with her and never get to the others. It felt so vulgar to think of the body of her best friend as just a dead body. But she had to keep perspective and distance. _I'm doing this for Michael. He can know what happened to her and she wouldn't have died for nothing. He can tell his baby girl when she was old enough what had happened to her mother _she thought to herself. Molly brushed her fingers against the zipper of the body bag and slowly began to open it. Subconsciously, she shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want to do this. She couldn't. The thought of cutting open her friend's chest and examining her internal organs made her sick.

Molly finally opened her eyes and looked at Emily. She backed away, almost in fear. The paramedics hadn't closed her crystalline eyes. Molly turned her back to the body, running her hands through her hair as she fought back tears. She couldn't do this. But she had to. No one else was in the morgue, it was nearly midnight. How would she tell her boss that she hadn't done an autopsy? How would she tell Michael? Molly took the zipper in her fingers, prepared to open it more but zipped the bag shut.

Molly leaned against the counter and hung her head. She began to cry softly into her hands, hiding her face. She felt so idiotic and stupid. She was supposed to be able to do this by now. It was supposed to be easier.

She heard a door open and she turned her back to it, wiping her eyes immediately. "Molly, the body for the Morrison case. I need to see it." a velvet voice said impatiently. _God. Why him? _she thought to herself. She managed to turn back around "Um yeah. It's right here. I haven't done the autopsy yet." _Barely opened the body bag _she grumbled internally.

He sighed "You realize this is your job? You're supposed to do autopsy's. One simple job."

Molly scowled. "It's my last body of the night. They just brought Emma in."

Sherlock noticed immediately that she had called her by a nickname but shifted impatiently "Well how about you do the autopsy now? Are you capable of that Molly?" he hissed.

She bit back the tears and swallowed. _No. I'm not capable. You oblivious insensitive idiot!_ She screamed in her head. "Yes. Uh I'll get right on it. Sorry"

Sherlock nodded "Good. I don't like waiting so hurry." he said bitterly. The only thing that kept her from throwing something at him was the fear of hurting him.

She had managed to open the body bag without looking. Minutes later she placed out all of her medical supplies and took the hose in her hand. Sherlock was watching her every move and it made her nervous, as he always did. She bit her lip as she turned on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, nor the pressure too powerful as if Emma was still alive.

Sherlock sniffed."You realize it's a dead body. It can't feel." he chuckled.

Molly snapped her gazed to him. "She's a dead body. If you would be so kind to some respect..." Sherlock rolled his eyes. Sentiment. "If you can't keep distance Molly, you shouldn't be a pathologist."

Molly ignored him and continued to wash the dirt and blood off of the body. She gritted her teeth together to stop herself from gagging.

The lacerations were deep and countless scenes flashed in her head. Sherlock was still babbling

"You obsess over everything to compensate for the lack of care you get it return. You love too much." Molly put the hose down. "Leave. Go keep your distance behind the glass." she said angrily. Sherlock scoffed "You can't do that. I'm with the police!" Molly glared at him "Not since you jumped off a roof. This is my lab. I can do what I want. Now leave!" she choked on the last word, as her voice cracked. She turned her back to Sherlock staring at the body trying not to shake. He was an arse and didn't deserve to see her cry.

Sherlock hesitated but walked to the door. Molly turned so he wasn't able to her face, even when he spoke. "It was a compliment Molly. The way I worded it may have been, in your opinion, incorrect, but I meant that you were too special to be dealing with dead bodies every single day." She watched him through her hair as he opened the door to leave. She managed to find her strained, broken voice. "Sherlock, wait." He looked at her, almost as if he pitied her. She swallowed back the insecurity in her voice. "I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

_It took forever but here you go! Happy Sherlock waiting!_

* * *

Molly kept watch by the door to make sure no one entered to find a dead man performing an autopsy. The consequences of that would be as disastrous as her boss finding out she hadn't preformed to autopsy.

Sherlock had been living with her quite a few months now and though she enjoyed the company, it had its many disadvantages. Though things had changed she had allegedly saved him, Sherlock still treated her terribly. She was still Molly. She would never be able to learn how or be brave enough to change who he was.

Sherlock opened the door slowly to notify her that he was finished, interrupting her train of thought. With a small shy nod, she tried to duck back in the room. Sherlock put his arm up to block her, narrowing his eyes with confusion.

"When I say I have finished, I believe that includes completing your paperwork." Molly gaped at him, appalled at him kindness.

"Um... Thank you." she said happily. Sherlock shifted uncomfortably at her outreach of emotion.

"Well I figured you needed your energy to make me dinner." Molly's heart sank back down into the pit of boarder line hate. He was such a pretentious twat!

Molly spun on her heels, storming to the exit to avoid yelling in his face. She secretly loved telling him off but it was rude and impolite. But then again, so was he.

Sherlock sighed, chasing after Molly. This wasn't the first time she had stormed away from him, but she always irritated him equally as the previous time. "Molly..." he hissed. He wasn't enjoying the fact that she was ignoring him.

Molly had reached the stair well doors, shooting him a glare as she opened them. She hurried down the stairs, not watching her footing. Of course, she slipped down the last few steps onto the landing. The contents of her purse went flying and change fell everywhere. She bit her lip, trying not to swear profusely, or cry like a child. She hated being so uncoordinated, it was embarrassing and never did her any good.

Sherlock ran to her side, hoping to aid Molly, who at the moment was hiding behind her hair, making it difficult to deduce if she was alright or not. "Molly?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." Molly mumbled, kneeling and trying to pick up her belongings. She scowled; realizing that most of the change she was saving for this month's rent had disappeared down a furnace vent. _Who puts furnace vent there?! It's a bloody stairwell!_ She thought angrily.

"You have an awful lot of change." Sherlock noted quietly, picking up some in his quick and nimble hands.

Molly looked at him suddenly "Who asked you?!" she squeaked. Sherlock nearly dropped the change back to the floor. Molly turned back away, concentrating on the items she had dropped, and not the tears of shame that were forming in her eyes.

Sherlock was silent and placed the change in the floral snap change purse. Molly managed to wipe her face with the corner of her sleeve when he did so, without him noticing. When he turned back, his face was solemn and even a bit sad. This made Molly feel even worse.

"I'm sorry Sherlock. It's been a horrid day and my boss is rubbish and I haven't been sleeping because my friend just passed and I'm being rather rude to you an-" she was cut off by Sherlock.

"Understandable. Also I deserve it. Someone needs to attempt to keep me in place. Since John isn't present in my life, you are a suitable replacement." He gave her a half smile, trying to reassure her. Molly nodded and returned to her bag, as most of the items had been picked up already.

Molly couldn't help but over think everything he had said. He had understood. But had also called her a replacement. Was that all she was? A replacement? A temp for when his favorite sidekick wasn't there? It hurt Molly to hear that voice in the back of her head comes back, saying that she didn't count.

Sherlock stood up and offered his hand out to her. She looked up at him uneasily, but took it gratefully. "Thank you" she whispered as he pulled her up. He walked down the stairs at the same pace, his hand on the small of her back to steady her. Even though she had a heavy jumper on, it sends shivers down her spine. Sherlock looked at her. "You need a vacation." he whispered. Molly nodded. "Yeah. I suppose I do."

"What would you like for dinner?" Molly asked as she walked beside Sherlock up her flat. Molly fiddled with the keys, her fingers cold from the winter air. Sherlock still didn't answer. "Sherlock?" she looked up at him, to find him looking confused. "Do you hear that?" he asked quietly. Molly shook her head "Of course you don't." he mumbled, pushing past her into the apartment. He walked down to Molly's bedroom, as if following a scent or a noise. Molly could hear it too, as she followed him. It was the sound of a baby crying.

Molly ran down the hall to find Sherlock hovering over her bed in utter shock. Molly pushed him away to find a baby cradle, holding a barely two month old, crying baby. Molly picked the child up in her arms. "Shhh. It's okay. It's going to be alright." Molly whispered soothingly, tears evident in her own eyes. Sherlock watched her carefully.

"She's the Morrison's child." he deduced aloud. Molly nodded.

"Her name is Mia." she mumbled, rocking the baby in her arms. "I was there when she was delivered." Tears fell down her face, recalling the look of joy Emma had on her face when she had held her baby girl for the first time. Mia cooed in Molly's arms, finally calm and grinning up at her.

Sherlock picked up the envelope that rested beside the cradle. He opened it to find her house key, and a single piece of paper.

"Dearest Molly..." Sherlock began.

Molly looked up to watch him read. "By-" Sherlock knew what this note was. That's what people leave when they go away for a very long while. Molly didn't quite understand why he had stopped all of a sudden. Sherlock looked up hesitantly, but looked back down to continue reading.

"By the time you read this, I will be gone." Molly's face went pale as a sheet. This couldn't be happening. Sherlock continued, stating that in each of their wills, they had written that if anything were to happen to them, Molly would take care of their child. The only thing that had stopped her from collapsing in tears was the baby in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Took me forever but here you go!_

* * *

Molly wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She had no idea what she did to deserve all of this. She had dropped half of this month's rent down a vent, she had a newborn baby to take care of (who she had finally gotten to sleep in the crib they had left her), her best friends were gone, she was stuck with a dead, socially inept, insensitive man as her only friend (if even that was what you called their relationship) and she now had a severe head ache from all of the crying.

Molly was in the kitchen, holding an ice pack on her head while the kettle brewed. Her eyes were shut and she was leaning her head back. Toby rubbed up against her legs, trying to get attention.

"No. Go away." she moaned, annoyed.

"Fine." a voice said. Molly dropped the ice pack to the floor, almost hitting Toby who bolted out of the kitchen with a strangled meow.

Sherlock had turned back around with a skeptical look on his face.

"Did I startle you?" he asked non-chalantly. Molly gaped.

"Yeah-um-sorry. I thought my cat was talking." she admitted without thinking. Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"Cats can't talk Molly." Sherlock stated. Molly nodded nervously, realizing how idiotic that must have sounded.

"Yeah I know. I just meant- Sorry. I was being stupid." Sherlock let out a wry laugh.

"And you call yourself a doctor?" Something shook or broke in Molly when he said that, because she began to cry again. Sherlock was startled, confused as to why she would cry.

"Wha-" Molly looked at him angrily, through her tears.

"I am a doctor, Sherlock. And-and despite how much more intelligent you are then me, you have no right to question that! Today of all days." she choked out, trailing off on the last few words. She was trying to yell at him, she honestly was, but she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough or brave enough. And for some damned reason she cared about him too much.

Sherlock stood across the kitchen, speechless. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again multiple times, looking like an idiot. Moments passed, and the kitchen fell silent.

"Are you menstruating?" Sherlock asked out of the blue.

"What?!" Molly squeaked out, confused and slightly embarrassed.

"It would explain the irritability, the emotional over reacting, the migraine and the tea you are making for your menstrual discomforts." Sherlock said, proud of himself for making the obvious discovery.

Molly gaped at him, trying to find words. She was blushing uncontrollably and wanted to yell at him again. But she stifled a giggle instead. Had Sherlock actually just said "menstrual discomforts"?

"You have no reason to be embarrassed. It is very normal for women to bleed from their genitalia monthly." he said with a straight face.

Molly lost it, and burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. He wasn't showing the slightest discomfort while saying these things and it was the funniest thing in the world. Maybe Molly was being immature, but she deserved a socially inept man talking about menstrual cycles in her kitchen at the moment.

Sherlock was looking at her as if she had lost it. _Perhaps bi-polar? _He thought to himself.

"What's so funny?" he was growing frustrated and was looking completely oblivious.

Molly giggled again, then tried to calm down "Nothing. Sorry." she coughed seriously

"I-I'm not Sherlock. I'm not menstruating. I-I'm just a little stressed." she said, her smile fading.

Sherlock shook his head, making his way over to her, somewhat worried for her health.

"Stress does not entirely explain the mood swings." Molly let out a chuckle.

"Are we going to argue over whether I am menstruating or not? Do you want me to show you or something?" she asked, not thinking once again. Sherlock nodded seriously

"If you believe that would suffice, then yes." Molly ducked her head, her face going beet red.

"No. I-um-" Only she could get into these awkward positions. Biting her lip, she looked back up.

"I'm fine Sherlock and I am not showing you my knickers." she said quickly. She almost hit herself for the billionth time today. Luckily, the kettle that she had almost forgotten about began to squeal.

"Thank you." she muttered to her savior of a kettle.

She focused on making her tea, and tried to distract herself from the awkward situation.

"That's too bad. I was planning on sleeping with you tonight." he said, and before Molly could turn around, he swiftly exited the room.

Molly's head was racing, when she walked into the living room, sitting next to Sherlock on the couch. He was watching some show on the telly, and wasn't even paying attention at her.

"Um, Sherlock?" she asked quietly. He let out a distracted mumble in response.

"What did you mean in the kitchen? By sleeping with me?" she asked, tapping on the sides of her mug nervously.

He fluttered his hand at her. "Nothing. Just something I used to do with John all the time."

Molly's eyes widened. He was gay. Why was it that every man she was interested in, gay? She had nothing against homosexuals of course but honestly? Why did all the attractive men in the world play for the other team?

Sherlock looked at her from the corner of his eye, seeing her appalled expression. He clicked his tongue.

"Not like that Molly. Whenever John was having emotional problems, I would sleep in the same bed as him. That way, his nightmares would cease, and I could have a fully functioning partner the next day." Molly couldn't help but think a great big "aww". "So, you two would like cuddle?" she asked, curious. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"John would never let me near him in that way. He said people would talk. So I respected his wishes. Most of the time when I slept in the same bed with him, he never knew. I would sneak in when he was sleeping, usually when he was in midst of a nightmare." _Tin man, you do have a heart. _She thought with a smile.

"My mother used to allow me to sleep in her bed when I had a nightmare." he said, away in a memory. Molly couldn't help but grin over the thought of a little Sherlock cuddling with his mum.

"Why would you offer it to me?" she asked shyly, bringing her mug to her lips. Sherlock looked at her as if it was obvious.

"You are emotionally distraught over losing your best friend. I know what that is like." he said solemnly. Molly looked at him, almost pitying him

"Oh Sherlock." she muttered sadly. He ignored it.

"This way, Mia can have her own room." Molly smiled again. But then she remembered what had caught her in the first place. "But my knickers?" she asked quickly and abruptly.

"You sleep in solely your underwear and a tank top." he said with no emotion. Molly blinked "How-" Sherlock cut her off. "I've seen you sleep." Molly gawked at him.

"Y-you watch me sleep?" she asked in disbelief. She actually didn't mind, despite the creepiness of it. But having him see her in her underwear was a different story.

"It was an experiment." he said non-chalantly, turning his attention back to the television.

Molly huffed. She thought she was the stalker in their relationship.

Molly woke up to a bang coming from the television. She wasn't sure where she was at first, but she realized she was on the sofa, leaning against Sherlock. She tried to move, but realized his arm was tight around her. She would have stayed like that, because it was the best place to be in the world, but she could hear the baby whimpering in the cradle

"Um Sherlock." she whispered, not wanting to be rude. He wouldn't budge. She looked up at his face, realizing he was out like a light. She pushed harder on his side, trying to escape his tight grasp. Finally he stirred, and his eyes popped open. Molly looked up at him sheepishly.

"Hi." she whispered. "Oh hello." he muttered, not quite sure what to do since Molly was practically in his lap. "Hi." she blushed, not sure what else to say. She motioned to his arm around her. It took him a moment to register, but soon realized what she wanted.

"Right." he let go of her, muttering an apology.

"Thank you." she said, pushing herself off of the couch to tend to Mia.

Sherlock rubbed his eyes tiredly, his eyes still not adjusted to the bright television screen that was playing 2am infomercials. He turned and watched Molly rock the cradle back and forth.

"Shh. Go to sleep. It's alright." she whispered with a smile. The baby yawned and cooed sleepily, settling down.

"She seems to connect with your voice." Sherlock stated. Molly thought about it for a moment, not sure why he hadn't said that she connects with _her_, but she nodded. "Yeah. She does." she said without turning back around.

"Would you mind helping me move her crib into my bedroom?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Your bedroom?" Sherlock inquired.

"I can't just leave her in the spare room by herself." she said sadly.

"Why not?" he asked puzzled. Realizing it before she could answer he muttered "Sentiment."

"She'd get lonely." she said, brushing her fingers through the baby's hair.

Letting out a yawn, Sherlock stood up on the sofa, stepping right over it skillfully. Molly blinked, looking at him strangely.

"What was that?" she asked

"I stepped over the sofa." he stated. Molly nodded, wide eyed. "Of course you did."

Molly picked up the baby in her arms as Sherlock carried the cradle easily into the back bedroom.

Molly rested the baby down, hoping not to wake her. Sherlock stood right next to her as she did so, almost hypnotized by her movements. Even as she looked up, his eyes were locked on her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, paranoid. Sherlock shook his head.

"No. Well yes, you did, you usually do, but you are only human and therefore you are imperfect and you are excused." Molly glared at him.

"You're a good mother." he said, concluding himself. Molly blushed and looked at her feet. "We should get into bed." Molly nodded towards her bed.

"I mean if you would prefer to sleep in the spare room, I wouldn't be upset. Not that I would be happy if you slept with me. I mean um beside me not." she rambled. Sherlock cut her off

"Molly." he said in a partially scolding tone. Molly closed her mouth quickly.

"And you lie. You would be upset if I slept in the other room because you would be alone. Though you are usually alone, you prefer the company of others but are too shy to socialize to even meet an acquaintance. You also lie when you say you wouldn't be happy if I slept with you, in both aspects because you are extremely attracted to me and even if we didn't perform sexual acts, you would still be overjoyed." Molly's face went beet red.

"In fact you fantasize..." Molly refused to hear more and pointed to the doorway.

"Out." she ordered. Sherlock opened his mouth to protest, but Molly explained herself.

"I have to change, as do you." she explained. Sherlock sniffed.

"I'm right, and you know It." he stated. Molly pushed him gently to the doorway.

"Take your ego with you." she mumbled.

"Tall order." he smirked before exiting the room.

Molly was grinning uncontrollably as she rolled her eyes and shut the door. That man.

* * *

_So it was a bit cheerier than the last chapter :) Hope you liked it. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again due to exams and CPTs. Reviews are appreciated! _


	4. Chapter 4

Molly was in the process of slipping on the only decent of warm pajamas that she owned when Sherlock opened the door.

"Sherlock!" she squealed covering herself. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I haven't seen anything before. Also you are wearing a bra, which covers whatever little you have to cover."

Molly looked down at her chest then back at Sherlock, gaping. "They..." she frowned "My breasts are fine." she muttered quietly.

Sherlock smirked "That they are." he barely breathed.

"What was that?" Molly asked, who hadn't heard him at all. Sherlock shook his head, witha stupid grin plastered on his face. Molly knew he had said something but didn't push. She knew it had been an insult or something equally hurtful.

"Would you mind um..." she motioned to the door. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He left the room and swung the door shut childishly. It hit the door frame with a slam and to Molly's dismay, woke the baby. Mia let out tiny wails, obviously upset with the loud noise.

"Sherlock." she hissed, dropping her top to pick up the baby. But before Molly could do anything, Sherlock barged in again

"Sorry." he muttered to her, swooping past her to pick up the crying baby.

As he held her, his face softened into a smile and a soothing expression that he rarely wore.

"Hush, sweetheart. Time to sleep. No more crying." he whispered to her, as he swayed with her in his arms. Mia continued to cry, but slowly quieted as she discovered his hair. She began to play with the loose curls, and giggled, cooing.

Sherlock smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

Molly stood close by with a look of surprise, a small smile spreading across her face. She had completely forgotten she was half naked, solely in her floral pajama pants. She was too caught up in the adorableness of the situation. Sherlock made a face at Mia, making her giggle again. Sherlock grinned proudly, and looked over at Molly through the corner of his eye, hoping to see pride in her eyes too. Molly laughed, shaking her head.

As Mia yawned, she snuggled against Sherlock and shut her eyes. Sherlock turned his attention back to the infant and rested her down in the crib.

Molly stood there, just looking at him in awe. Sherlock turned back around to see her. "I believe I would be a good father." He said cockily. Molly ignored the cockiness and smiled. "I believe so too."

Sherlock looked at her, sure she was lying. But there was truth and warmth in her eyes, and he believed it. He scanned her slender, small body as she turned to pick up her shirt to quickly put it on. She was always so insecure about her body, yet she had no reason to.

She was in shape and very pretty. And that smile she gave him, though he often ignored it, lit up his day. She glowed whenever she grinned at him and it filled him with content.

She motioned to the bed "I'm going to…" she mumbled, looking anxious. Sherlock acknowledged her by crawling under the covers and motioning her to lie down also. Molly looked at him with a look of panic but lay down next to him anyway. He wrapped the blanket around her, making her feel slightly reassured. Though she still turned her back to him, not wanting to have awkward bed conversation.

After a few minutes, she realized how cold she was as she started to shake. She pulled the comforter tighter around her, trying to keep warm. Instead of only getting a comforter around her, Sherlock wrapped his arms around her.

"Here" he whispered, pulling her close. Molly tensed up as her heart started pounding. She let out an involuntary whimper as he rested his head on hers.

Molly could feel his warm peppermint breath against her neck and his slender hands against her stomach. He was practically spooning with her and she adored it, except for the fact that she could barely breathe because of the whole situation.

_There's a baby in the room._ She kept reminding herself every time even the slightest bit of a fantasy popped into her head.

Sherlock fidgeted slightly, trying to get more comfortable and let out a moan. A sleepy non-erotic moan but still very much attractive in Molly's ears. _There's a baby. A new born baby. Take a cold shower. _She mentally scolded herself. She swore she heard him chuckle.

"What?" she whispered, finally shutting her eyes. He exhaled."It's endearing, how flustered you get. It's very adorable actually." Molly knew she had fallen couldn't have actually said that. Still, she let out a small "mmm" in response before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Molly woke up with Sherlock's arms tight around her, holding her close. She would have stayed like that comfortably, until she realized he wasn't actually wearing anything but his boxers. He must have gotten hot in the night and took off his clothing.

Molly coughed quietly, secretly hoping he would wake up, or at least the baby would so she would have an excuse to move. "Sherlock?" she whispered, barely audible to even herself. But he yawned and slowly began to move. This was when Molly discovered a problem with their position.

"Sherlock?" she whispered again to him. He moaned in response. "You're in your knickers." she said quickly yet hesitantly.

"That I am." he replied, not quite awake.

"Yes. Not that I mind or anything. I mean- I do a little but it's um the morning." she felt terribly awkward.

But Sherlock still didn't get it. Apparently he had the IQ of Anderson in the morning. "Your point?"

Molly squeezed her eyes shut tight as possible. "Morning wood Sherlock."

Sherlock let go of her immediately and pushed himself away from her. Molly rolled over to face him. His face was beet red. "Sorry." he muttered, looking anywhere but her face. Molly smiled "It's alright" Molly was surprised he to his reaction. It was actually quite adorable.

"Did you get hot?" she asked. His face went redder and coughed uncomfortably. Molly blushed too. "I mean last night. Is that why you took your clothes off?" she asked, explaining herself. He nodded.

"You could have let me go you know." she whispered.

"I did. For a while. But you began to shiver again." he said. "I thought it impolite to let you suffer."

Molly smiled "That was very kind of you."

Sherlock looked as if he was recovering from his moment. "Think nothing of it." he said with a tiny smirk. He finally was able to look at her in the eye.

"I will." she smiled back, making Sherlock chuckle. "Of course."

She was glowing again. He couldn't help but stare at her.

He broke his own trance by sitting up. "I'll make breakfast." he said. Molly nodded. "Alright."

He stood up, revealing his practically naked body. Molly used all of her self control to not stare. He walked over to the crib where Mia was bouncing up and down, using the bars for support.

"Hello dear." he beamed at her. Mia giggled and got more excited. "It's time to go eat. Are you hungry? I'm sure you are." his voice had drastically changed from his normal voice. It was sweet and higher. He picked Mia up and made a face. "Someone needs a changing." he frowned. Molly sighed. "I can do it if you want." Sherlock shook his head "No it's all right. Just you rest. I shall be super-daddy." he grinned at Mia again. "Won't I?"

Molly bit her lip, finding this to be the most endearing thing.

"Thank you Sherlock, you helping... It means a lot." she said. He stopped making faces at the baby and looked at Molly. "You're welcome." he smiled, truly meaning it.

Molly caught one last glimpse of him and his toned body before he left the room. She collapsed back onto her pillows with a smile on her face.

* * *

Molly finished braiding her hair, following to smell of food and coffee into the dining room. She could see Sherlock playing with Mia on the ground. It was amazing her how well he was with the baby. Molly had never thought of Sherlock as a people person, let alone a baby person.

She sat down at the dining room table, where there was a plate set out for her. Sherlock had actually made her breakfast. He had done it once or twice before, but that had been because he had been sorry for something or he had made to much.

This was different. He has made her waffles (toaster waffles but even still) with sliced up strawberries and bananas, coffee and some bacon. He had fed Mia and was now playing with her.

Either he had done something he hadn't told her about or he was changing.

Sherlock turned to see Molly's reaction to his breakfast. He was happy when he saw her grinning at him. "Thank you." she mouthed to him, before taking a sip of her warm coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

_Please don't murder me but it's finally back :D_

* * *

Molly was happy Sherlock had found a distraction from all of his experiments he left in the fridge, and in bathroom. Also the cupboards. He had actually disposed of half of them.  
Molly wasn't sure if that was completely a good thing, because it wasn't who he was. He wasn't being his arrogant self anymore. But she never even thought of asking him about it.

She came back from her afternoon shift around nine. She had booked the next week off, knowing she would have to be dealing with lawyers, child services and other people. She was worried and nervous but she knew she was a suitable guardian. And Sherlock was proving to be a suitable one too.  
Molly stepped in the door and could smell fresh bread. Was Sherlock... baking? She hung up her jacket and bag, walking cautiously to the kitchen. "Sherlock?" she called out.

She found him leaning over the sink in the kitchen, looking dazed. "Sherlock?" she asked worriedly. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. She would have just walked on by, but he looked so pale. She reached up at touched his cheek, turning his face towards her. He had a cut and a bruise forming on his right cheekbone and his bottom lip was swollen. He looked as if he was going to have a black eye also. "Oh my god." Molly mumbled. "What happened?" she asked urgently. "I know who killed Emily Morrison."

* * *

"Can you let me see?" Molly asked, holding a warm cloth.  
Sherlock shook his head "Not important." he hissed.  
Molly sighed "We need to clean it."  
Sherlock shook his head. "I am fine Molly. I can take care of myself."  
Molly huffed "Apparently not." Sherlock glared at her, obviously irritated by the comment.  
"Please?" she pleaded one last time. Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"Fine." Molly smiled.  
"Thank you. Could you sit down, you're rather tall..." she explained.  
Sherlock sat on the carpeted floor. Molly rolled her eyes, he was being an arse.  
"So childish." she mumbled. Sherlock looked up at her, reminding her why she was there so she knelt in front of him.

Molly held his chin as she wiped the blood off of his face.  
"Would you like to tell me what happened?" she asked softly. Sherlock looked away, almost wanting to say no, knowing she wouldn't like that answer.  
"Moriarty was here." Molly froze, letting go of him. She went silent, trying to think of what to say. When she finally opened her mouth, all of her thoughts came out at once.  
"Did-what-he-? Did he- Mia? Why didn't you call?!" she panicked. If Jim had touched Mia, she swore to God. But then it clicked. "He killed them." she whispered, looking away. She pulled back, biting her lip nervously.  
"Molly. It's okay. We're safe. I made sure of it." he assured her. She looked up suddenly.  
"Did you kill him?" There was almost a pleading in her voice under the anger. Sherlock flinched.  
"No. Why would I?" Molly stared at him in disbelief.  
"Because he's dangerous! You of all people should know that Sherlock! He killed you, and Mia's parents!"

Sherlock sighed frustrated and not quite understanding why she was upset.  
"I didn't get the chance too, Molly. I was too busy trying to protect the child, which is more important than anything to you and then I ended up on the floor." he motioned to his cheek, making his famous "obviously" look.  
Molly looked to the ground, knowing she had no to be angry at him. He had protected Mia from the most dangerous man in the world while managing not to get killed himself.

"I'm sorry. I-" she pressed her lips tight together, to stop them from trembling. "He didn't touch her did he?" she asked quietly. Sherlock shook his head.  
"She's fine. He didn't get within five feet of her." Molly gave him a tiny smile. Sherlock smiled back, sitting back down.  
"Now. Could you please continue to clean my face?" Molly chuckled  
"I thought you could take care of it yourself." As she leaned forward again, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Yes. But you do it better." Molly stopped, staring at him for a long while, not sure how to respond to that. She blushed and nodded, finishing tending to his wounds.

"What happened, exactly?" Molly asked, getting ice from the fridge for him.  
"I went out to get some things and when I came back, he was sitting in your chair." he hissed it out as if it was the most unforgivable thing in the world.  
"We spoke about the fall, Mia and her parents, you." Molly nodded as she held the ice pack to his face.  
"He said if I stayed in the shadows, if I never spoke to John or anyone again, he wouldn't hurt my friends." he explained. Molly looked at him apologetically.  
"How did you get hurt?" she asked, as he took the ice pack in his own hand.  
"I punched him. His henchman attacked me back." he stated, with a tone of pride in his voice.  
Molly raised an eyebrow. "And why would you do that?"  
"He said something about you." he mumbled.  
Molly gaped at him. He had truly defended her?

Sherlock realized she would be wanting another explanation and spoke before she could.  
"He said you were unimportant, that you didn't count and that you were useless." he said quickly.  
Molly took a moment to take it in. He had really defended her.  
"You honestly didn't have to hit him over that. Half of it is true." she laughed, as she continued cleaning his damaged face.

Sherlock shook his head. "I would have been fine. I had to make sure you were safe because you're all I have and you're the only one who can protect me. You are the only person in the world that matters to me right now." Molly was quiet and focused on his face. "Are you even listening?" He grabbed her wrists. He felt angry. He didn't have her attention and he was expressing emotion to her. He was trying to prove she wasn't what she said she was. She whimpered at him as he grabbed her wrists, not out of pain but of fear.

"I am. I'm just surprised." she whispered.

"You shouldn't be. By now you should know you count, that you protect me. With all that you have done, even though I do not always express how grateful I am." He hissed. "You are all I have in this world Molly Hooper. It is hard for me to admit that and you of all people know that. I can't have you thinking things like that about yourself. Because if you are broken, then I am not protected. You are my shield Molly Hooper. And I am yours."

Molly had tears welling up her eyes. Sherlock froze and wondered if he was gripping her wrists too tight. He let go and they began to shake. He realized he had raised his voice louder than he had intended to and might have frightened her.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." he said in a lower octave. Molly shook her head.  
"No. Its alright." she looked at his hands. His knuckles were raw. She clicked her tongue and took one of his her hands. They were still shaking and he felt something in the pit of his stomach. Much like at Christmas  
"Molly..." he whispered sadly.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.  
"My hands are fine. You're shaking like a leaf. I frightened you." She shook her head again.  
"I have to fix them." she couldn't see through her tears but was being stubborn. She dabbed the cuts with the cold cloth. They actually weren't as bad as she first perceived. But she needed a distraction. He was right. He had frightened her by yelling. But she was crying because of what he had said. He had done what no one else in the world had done. He had made her feel important. And he was the man who used to be the reason for her self-doubt.

"Did you... did you mean all that?" she whispered. Sherlock nodded.  
"Of course I did. Why would I tell you something I did not mean?" he asked curiously. Molly shrugged. "Just making sure." She let go of his hand, being done cleaning it.

"Thank you Molly." he leaned forward and she was still. He kissed her gently on the cheek, ignoring the pain in his bottom lip. "You are also my savior." he whispered in her ear. He pulled back to find her blushing, and looking him in the eyes. He stood up and held out his hand, offering to help her up. Molly took his hand and pushed herself off of the floor. He led her to the kitchen and proceeded to make dinner.


End file.
